the story of how she found her trigger
by llgwrites
Summary: One-shot in 3 parts. An emotionless Caroline questing for her freedom meets a familiar obstacle. Maybe more for her feelings than for her quest.
1. Chapter 1 or how she planned her freedom

**Hello! This is a new story, a one-shot in 3 parts, that I'll post completely today. It's super fluffy (and a little smutty) with an emotionless Caroline and a really emotional Klaus (héhéhé). Hope you enjoy! (Reviews are really appreciated!)**

* * *

She needed to disappear. She needed to leave. And more importantly she needed her friends to leave her the fuck alone.

They were on this stupid quest once again, "getting the old Caroline back" but the old Caroline was weak, and subject to emotions. And emotions made you weak. You don't think straight and with reason. You are sad, sensitive.

The new Caroline, however, was free. Free to all this feelings, free of guilt of being what she is, free of caring. She was emotionless. And therefore, not caring.

And not caring she left. She left Mystic Falls, she left her friends, she left her home, her school, her past and she left her mother's tomb and memories.

She was driving, the highway ahead, pop catchy music filling the car. And she smiled. She was truly free, free from her emotions and free from those friends who believe the world revolve around us. She was free from the Elena-world. It was the first day of the rest of her life.

And she had a plan. She needed to disappear. For good. And for that, she needed a witch, a powerful one. Powerful enough to make her untraceable. A ghost. Wandering this earth without anyone seeing her.

Bonnie was not an option. She would have never accepted it, she even would have tried to make switch her humanity. And for Caroline, this was not an option. She was great as she was right now, and if her presumably friends didn't believe it, it was their problems, not hers. She would think about her friends' thoughts if she cared.

The only thing she cared about was her. Her life, her freedom and the feeling of bliss she felt without emotions.

She found a witch. A powerful one. Living in a small house in the middle of a field, all by herself. She had threaten a lot of people to find her, she even killed a few ones, finally relishing the taste of blood coming straight from the vein. The thick saccharin fluid, ferrous, bitter liquid, yet as tasteful as a French wine for vampires. And she was embracing her vampire side, finally enjoying her immortality and most importantly, her place in the food chain. At the top.

She tried not to left corpses - her friends would have a good reason to 'save' her - in her way to find this witch. The dark skinned old woman, with a white eye, half blind. Her house was empty and she was surprised she could enter without asking for permission. She thought it was a trap at first but the encounter turned out to be more than she expected. The witch promised her freedom.

But magic always came with a price.

And Caroline Forbes didn't expect this one.

So here she was, driving on the highway, her sunglasses protecting her from the violent ray of the sun as she goes towards the dry South, flying towards the Pelican and going to the only place she thought about avoiding for the immortality of her life: New Orleans.

New Orleans means problems, problems involving an all too old family and especially their so called chief. Niklaus Mikaelson.

He left Mystic Falls after their encounter in the woods and she never saw him again. Not that she cared though. She thought about it when she was still 'human', she struggled to keep her feelings at bay, believing that she couldn't fall in love for the bad guy. Those pretty endearing feelings in total opposite with who he truly was. You couldn't love someone against your own moral. The attractiveness to someone capable of doing horrible thing, she couldn't deal with that.

But what is the price to freedom? She needed to do one thing. Keep him occupied for one night, or as the witch said 'as long as the sun went to sleep and let the moon command'. Don't ask her about their love for poetry bullshit.

Caroline was actually an expert at keeping the Bad Hybrid occupied – her friends used her a lot for that – she wasn't afraid. But she was smart enough to think he might compel her to recuperate her humanity, so every day, she took a little amount of vervain. _Funny how the Originals cannot die but are not strong enough to beat a little flower_.

So she had to keep him occupied. What came to her mind was lustful ideas. She knew how to keep a man occupied and she even could take a good time, if her memories were still similar to reality.

In exchange she will be free, untraceable, and even by the almighty Klaus Mikaelson. Not really caring about what the witch's plan was, if she intended to kill him or protect the witches of New Orleans, she didn't care, _the less I know the better. _She just had one thing in mind, keep him busy and during that time, always focusing on her bright and unrestricted future.

She smiled, already loving her upcoming life.


	2. Chapter 2 or how she tried to occupy him

She knew he was here. She could feel him, feel his presence and his cologne. So she entered the bar confidently, clicking her hooker heels and revealing her long legs with the shortest dress she owned. She was a girl with a mission and she couldn't fail.

The place was not full, a few people wandered about, some near the bartender to get their drinks filled, some regulars, surely dinking to drown their sadness. Pathetic. Caroline thanked God – or Katherine – to be a vampire.

Some guys playing pool, some girls waiting to flirt.

And the man. The man she was looking for. Sitting on a booth, with a brown-skinned guy, drinking an amber liquid.

She approached them with hands on her hips, deep down unsatisfied at the fact he didn't notice her. _Yet. _

"Hello, love"

Klaus turned his head to look at the marvelous blonde who just imitated him. So he wasn't a fool, she was here, he felt it, he sensed it the second she put a step in this bar. She was here, her hands on her hips, dressed to kill with a grin printed on her face.

Before he could answer, Caroline sat next to him, took his drink to empty it. The normal Caroline would have never done such things, fearing the Bad Hybrid actions but fear was not in her vocabulary anymore. "Oh, that was stronger than I thought!"

"Caroline, what are you…?"

Caroline waved her hands to catch the attention of a waitress cutting him off. When she approached, Caroline took her wrist and lower her so the waitress's eyes were fixed on hers. Her pupil dilated "You are going to bring me a Sex on the Beach but instead of cranberry juice, you'll cut your little skinny wrist of yours, and replace it with your blood, understood?"

The waitress agreed with a nod and repeated her instructions.

"Oh, and do it horizontally, we don't want to make a scene"

Caroline smiled letting the poor waitress go. She turned around to meet two greyish eyes.

"Talking about sex, how is Niklaus Mikaelson today?" The man in question opened his mouth but was cut off by the pretty but irritating blonde. "And who is this exquisite friend of yours?" Caroline asked, putting her elbows on the table to get closer to the really attractive man next to Klaus.

"Marcel Gerard, nice to meet you" the man said with a smile, showing his hand for her to take.

"Caroline Forbes" she stood up and went next to him "and let's do like the French, and kiss" she pecked his left and then right cheek, never quitting Klaus's gaze, a furious and black gaze. She was quite happy that she rendered him speechless. "So how's the Big Bad Hybrid?"

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Klaus asked, eyeing his friend implicitly telling him to leave – and particularly to not put one hand on her.

Caroline grabbed the drink the waitress just put down and took a sip "Mm", she hummed, "she is truly delightful."

Marcel excused himself and left them both, joining the cute bartender. "Oh, Klaus, you are no fun!"

Klaus approached and grabbed her wrist at vampire speed "What are you doing here, Caroline?"

His stare was furious but also widened by her mere presence. He couldn't believe she was here, in Nola, talking to him right now even though he left everything behind him that day in the wood.

"I think you know what I am doing here."

"Stop playing games with me Caroline." He half yelled, gripping tighter her delicate wrist.

Caroline smiled and took with her other hand his lightly bearded chin "Now, now, Klaus, games are for the bedroom, sweetheart"

Klaus grabbed her wrist even harder and made her stand up to leave hastily. The next thing she knew she was in a bedroom, the king size bed giving a clue, pinned against a wall and Klaus's arms caging her.

"Finally, I thought you lost your fire" Caroline purred, smirking and looking at his full lips.

"I am going to repeat myself one more and last time, Caroline. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, his words taking a menacing tone with the way he pronounced harshly every syllable.

Caroline caressed his cheek and inspected every piece of his gorgeous face, she wondered how her emotional-self resisted him. This guy transpired sex and lust. "I came checking on you" she blatantly lied. "You know, I didn't see you at my mother funeral"

Klaus stared at her, not saying a word.

"And the grief made me switch it off" Caroline glared at him, looking for any reactions, that never came. "But you already know" she continued to caress his cheek enjoying how his stubble tickled her palm. "You knew but you didn't send flowers or anything. Not really a gentleman move, Nik"

Klaus tried not to react at her use of _this_ nickname, but miserably failed. He huffed and turned around, freeing her and freeing him of her light but burning touches. He put his hand on his mouth, thinking what to do next.

"I wanted to come, Caroline. But I made a promise"

Caroline sat on the bed and puffed, smiling "Oh, I don't care about that, I'd rather avoid you. I actually thought you would run to compel me to turn it back on." She leaned back, propped up on her elbow, and crossed her creamy legs. "I truly thought Stefan would have called you by now".

Klaus looked at her with a serious stare "You know I'll never compel you Caroline"

"And why is that?" Caroline asked balancing her leg. This was really not how she imagined this night to go. She thought she could enjoy hot hybrid sex all night and leave the morning after to meet the witch and be finally free of all of those presumably friends who tried to change her.

Klaus loomed towards her menacingly, "Don't make me say things I already said to you."

"But I would love to hear them."

His next moves were a blur. She was pinned on the bed, his hard body hovering her and his lips on her mouth. He passed his tongue between her lips and teeth to beg for entrance, which she granted happily, raising her hand to catch his golden curls in his neck.

_Finally_, Caroline thought, rising one leg to encircle his waist, her heel squeezing his behind. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her so her head fell on the pillows. Then he took one of her wrist to hold it on the headboard.

Caroline felt a breeze of air and was left unsatisfied on the bed, alone, while Klaus sat on a chair in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" Caroline questioned angrily, shaking her hand to find out she was restrained by a scarf, linked to the headboard.

"I know what you are doing here, Caroline" Klaus stated, filling a crystal glass of precious cognac. "I know this witch proposed you a deal" he sipped the burning liquid and added "to be free. Unfortunately, this witch was being under my watch and my men told me everything. She tried to betray me before, but you..."

"Oh, then I guess it won't work" Caroline shrugged. "Ok, fine, you know everything, so let me go and I'll be out of your way for ever" Caroline said, realizing she couldn't break her ties.

Klaus put his drink down and rubbed his eyes. "You know that's not what I want, Caroline" Klaus suddenly punched the table, and his glass fell, creating a thousands of crystal pieces. "But you were willing to betray me. AGAIN!" He stood up abruptly, pacing around the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Could you stop being so overdramatic, Klaus"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something and snapped it shut, he raised a finger, pointing at her but couldn't say anything. He was furious, beyond fury, his blood burned in his veins, and he felt his heart beating at a curious pace, wondering if it was his madness or the simple sight of _her_.

"Come on, Niklaus, let me go. We both know you won't kill me" Caroline smugly said. She knew that if she had emotions, she would be frightened to even move an eyelash.

"You are right" Klaus shrugged. "You are right and it kills me, Caroline" he pointed one finger towards his chest and added, still staring at her "I kill and compel, I manipulate, I destroy. That's what I do. But… I can't do it with you Caroline, I just can't." he started pacing again, not controlling the words floating out of his mouth anymore "I want to protect you, show you the world. I want to be around you and…" he stared at her and pointed a finger at her "You… You are my humanity switch, Caroline. And I hate it." He got closer to her and sat at the end of the bed, and continued his monologue while Caroline was still speechless. "I wanted to kill you, and I should have. Because you make me weak Caroline. And you going here, emotionless, it's… But it's true, I won't kill you because I still attend to be your last." he stopped for a second "you are this amazing woman, Caroline and I've never..."

"OH STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW YOU MAKE ME…" Caroline felt it, this rush, this wave of pain filling her body, all those memories weren't so innocent anymore, and she remembered everything and especially the emotions that came with it. "Feel?"

Her eyes filled with tears, making her vision blur. So all this time, when she was afraid her friends would make her turn it back on, it was him. He was the trigger. Because he challenged her, her morals and emotions. And he worshipped her, like she never been before. He worshipped her humanity and seek for this humanity. He's the man who wants to show her the world, who wants to explore and experience everything with her, and who wants to see everything through her eyes. Willing to wait literally forever for her. Him. The only one who always put her first.

"No no no no!" Caroline yelled, finally letting her tears flow freely. It was unbearable, the feelings, the grief, the guilt. She didn't want to feel them again, she couldn't survive to it. She felt like an inner storm broke everything within her, leaving her destroyed.

"My mum is dead" Caroline cried out after some time, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks even more than before.


	3. Chapter 3 or how she let it go, not him

"You made me flip the switch!" Caroline yelled, hitting his chest with her free hand "You made me do it! I HATE YOU!"

Klaus caught her wrist before she could continue her fragile assault and softly put her hand on his chest.

"I just wanted to take the easiest way to feel better for once" Caroline said after calming down.

"Sweetheart, there is no such thing as an easy way. Not for you. Flipping the switch must have been the hardest decision of your life. You cling so much to your humanity, your feelings and emotions that's who you are so letting it go must have been hard. Especially for you Caroline." Klaus freed her other wrist, seeing that she won't assault him once again. "But I know you, maybe even better than you know yourself and you face your problems, head high, you face everything, your emotions and there is this humanity in you Caroline, that's why I…" Klaus snapped his mouth shut, no ready to say those words, admitting his infinite weakness. "And you face yourself, and that's the hardest thing in the world. Living with yourself, trying to understand yourself. Even you need to be weak sometimes love."

Caroline stared at him still with tears in her eyes, even if they stopped rolling down her cheek.

"Giving up is one of the hardest way, but facing life is too. I just hope you'll make the good choice."

Klaus left a light but lingering kiss on her wet cheek. When he finally pulled back, he met two blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Kiss me"

His own eyes widened in response and she saw hers taking a peek at his mouth, like deciding if she should do it. _Do it._

He wanted her, even when she was broken, fragile, with puffy eyes. But he had to ask "are you sure about it sweetheart?"

"Yes" Caroline answered with as much conviction as she could. She wanted to forget everything in his arms. She wanted to feel him once again, to feel alive. And on top of everything she wanted to face herself, and recognize her deep emotions. He wasn't going to make her grief disappear, but he was one of the best to understand it. He worshipped her. And that's what she needed, to be on a pedestal, to be taken care of, that's what she wanted. It wasn't weak to her to ask for help, she could deal with her grief, she is the only one who can make her feel good again, but she needs someone to hold her hand to remind her she is not alone on this difficult path. To remind her she is the best version of herself. During all those years she healed all by herself, letting her scars wound slowly but building a stronger skin. But right now she needed him and she was not afraid to say it. She wanted to be the first and only.

"Because if you want it, I might never let you go"

"Then don't" Caroline slowly shrunk the gap between them. She could feel his breath, and sense him, his scent. She could almost touch him and she understood Klaus was not going to make the first step. So she took it. She closed the gap and put her mouth on his, feeling the too familiar heat coming from their connections. She gripped his neck and caressed his curls.

Finally Klaus reacted, holding her by the waist to feel her more closely than ever, flushing her tender flesh to his angular body. One arms around her waist, the other one went up to entangled itself in her golden curls.

He laid her down, hovering her body once more, but this time enjoying it. He was incapable of doing this without her emotions off. They were the reason he fell for her. And he fell so hard.

He lowered his hands, caressing her thighs and raising her knee, opening a little bit more her legs, and feeling his hardness against her hip. Their tongues battling together. His touches sent electric jolts directly to her core, a familiar feeling, but a feeling she was willing to welcome right now. She needed to focus on other feelings, and she focused on the man on top of her, accepting and adoring her for all she was, nothing more and nothing less.

Klaus broke the kiss, and looked at her eyes, implicitly asking for her acceptance. Caroline nodded with a small smile and kissed him again.

She got rid of his jacket, leaving it on the floor, and started unbuttoning his shirt, whilst he raised her dress higher, letting it pool at her waist. He grabbed her ass to connect his denim covered erection with her lace and already wet panties.

Finally shirtless, she let her hands wander on his lean chest, trying to memorize every angle.

When he started kissing, sucking her neck, her moans were music to his hear, and he couldn't resist, he wanted to feel her skin against his own. He ripped her dress in half, leaving her in her black lace underwear.

Klaus raised his head to look at the marvelous view in front of him. Her perfect body, her soft skin, her silky hair, her arousal feeling the air. Klaus was even harder than before. "Beautiful"

He kissed her collarbone, slowly kissing every step of his way towards her core. When he reached her navel, he raised his eyes to see her already staring, her hands on her breast, massaging it lightly. She licked her lips and nodded slightly giving him permission.

He passed his finger under the waistband of her panties, and slowly put it down, inch by inch, leaving kisses on his path. He was going to take his time now, they weren't in his passionate rush like in the woods; today he was on a passionate contemplation and enjoyed every piece of her. He arrived to her foot and slowly got rid of her high heels. He gently got back up, licking and sucking her thighs.

He put her foot on his shoulders to open her pussy to his view. The silkily wet folds awaiting for his ministrations. The white liquid an invitation to be thirsty. And he was thirsty. He approached his mouth and blew on her hot core, sending shiver to her spine and a deep whimper escaped her lips.

He kissed her outer lips, right and left, enjoying her moans. He started licking her folds and her moans grew louder, his hot tongue met her inner lips, tasting her, and he went higher to meet with the bundle of nerve waiting to be touched. He slowly kissed it and Caroline whimpered loudly, letting his name drip from her mouth, pleading him to continue.

He flicked it with his tongue and sucked it. While one of his hand held her in place, he used his fingers to excite her folds, opening wider her pussy, his two finger holding a V sign, scrutinizing her inner lips before his middle finger find her opening and entered.

Her hands find his curls and hold his skull to let him there, between her legs, way too much enjoying the feeling of his tongue and finger on her drenched pussy.

Klaus continued to simulate her clitoris and to thrust his finger, when she felt her walls starting to tremble, he added another finger. He curled them hitting the one spot.

Caroline felt the tidal wave of pleasure coming, her body started to shiver and her pussy started to clench. And the pleasure spread all over her body, starting at her core, where his tongue licked, and spread like a spider web towards all the nerves of her body. Her toes curled, she tightened her hold and moaned loud, between two 'Klaus' and other sign of approval. She felt her climax through her whole body, leaving a burning path.

When Klaus felt her climax, he continued to endure her desire. But at some point, he needed more, and his aching dick was the indication.

He withdrew his fingers and licked them, the liquid like honey, enjoying the really personal taste of her. Caroline grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, sharing her juices with her.

"Make love to me, Klaus" Caroline said, before leaving his neck to find his buckle to get rid of his last piece of clothes. Klaus nodded with a smile. The smile no one ever saw but herself, and she remembered it from the day in the woods. It wasn't a smirk but a genuine and loving smile.

Whilst he got rid of her bra, Caroline pulled his jeans down with his briefs. She took his erection in her small hand and started to stroke him, earning a groan from him. He put his forehead on hers and looked at her, eyes filled with lust and passion. She led his length to her entrance and passed his tip between her folds, covering his head of her nectars. She let his erection at her opening, and waited briefly for the thrust.

Still staring at her, he watched her face when he entered slowly in her, feeling her hot walls around his shaft. He watched how gradually her mouth dropped, with the pleasure of feeling filled. He let her accommodate to him and completely went out of her, Caroline complaining with a whimper.

Then he entered her once again. And it was now only deep thrusts. Their body covering of sweats, the room filled with sounds of skin slapping skin and moans and whimpers. Her legs encircled his waist, allowing him to go deeper within her, and leading her thrust by thrust to the edge. Klaus broke their stare to lick at her breast, untouched until now. He licked to the nipples to make them harder, to feel them even more on his chest with their moves.

"Klaus, I'm going to…"

The Hybrid kissed her and lowered one of his hand to meet with her clitoris. "Come for me, sweetheart"

He flicked it with his thumb and it was enough for Caroline to dive in, she fell. Fireworks behind her eyelids, the feeling as much of a body release as it is a mind release, her mind shutting itself off. She felt like she was not in control of her body anymore. It was too hot, too intense to fully control it.

Klaus felt his own climax coming, and pumped once, twice, and lost it, his own orgasm breaking through. Like a delightful sneeze, his body clenched and then relaxed. He laid down across her chest, panting.

He rolled out of her and laid next to her, staring both at the ceiling.

After few minutes of silence. Klaus sat on the bed to grab his jeans. Then he felt a soft hand on her arm.

"Don't leave Klaus" Caroline demanded, looking at him with those blue eyes and he knew, at this precise moment, that he couldn't resist and couldn't let her go. Not twice.

* * *

**Fin! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's super fluffy, but meh, fun to write and everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. **


End file.
